This facility collects, washes, dries, sterilizes, and returns glass, plastics, and other equipment to the research laboratories. It is also responsible for the sterilization of media prepared in the research laboratories, monitoring the handling and collection of potentially infectious laboratory waste in compliance with city and state regulations, meeting special processing needs, and dispensing ethanol and dry ice throughout the institution. The facility is organized into three major groups. Each group has seven to nine Laboratory Aides, and is managed by a Lead Laboratory Aide. One group is responsible for the two centralized sites in the Kettering and Schwartz buildings, another group for the areas on each of the third through seventh floors in the Rockefeller Laboratories, and the third group for those on each of the eighth through eleventh floors of that building. Each of the eleven sites is equipped with commercial glassware washers, drying ovens, and steam autoclaves. The Lead Laboratory Aides report to the Manager who, in turn, reports to the Director of Laboratory Operations. The Leads are responsible for directing and monitoring the activities in each group, as well as the training and evaluation of the entire staff of twenty-two Aides. The Manager handles all other Facility activities, as well as oversees quality control and maintenance programs. This facility routinely provides service to over one hundred investigators of which almost ninety percent are funded.